Sons of Bitch
The Sons of Bitch is an informal name for the ragtag family that Rachel Lindt formed around her. Modus operandi The group was originally a subset of the plan to seize territory in Brockton Bay for the Undersiders financier. After a falling out however this was changed to providing security for the settlers of Earth Gimel and a place for the animals under Rachel's care to run around and receive training. Structure It is made up of dogs and people. Members are always deployed in teams of two, a Human/Canine pair.Interlude: End History Background Rachel would collect her dogs after she first ran away from home. she would add more as she rescued them. Staying at shelters and similar. Post-Leviathan Barker and Biter were hired for Rachel by Coil, as well as a medical student and Dog groomer. They survived a survey that the Siberian conducted to test Bitch's potential as part of a process to nominate the teenage villainess to the Slaughterhouse 9. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Biter would help against the Dragon Suits that were deployed against The Undersiders. The nascent Sons of Bitch would effect a strategic retreat from the conflict. Other individuals would later join the group, including a father and daughter pair. She would begin to provide puppies to the orphans under Skitter's care. This helped socialize the young dogs and help the Human children as well. Post-Echidna Relocated to Earth Gimel after the Echidna incident, through the redirected portal that was used to resolve the crisis. The members largely adjusted well but missed certain modern amenities.(She said to write what she said. All of it.) (She hasn’t said anything for a long while. She growled at me when I started to walk away tho. Oh here.) I did what you said. Is quiet. Have tents and dogs and am hunting with dogs. Hunting fucked up bull things. (Bison) Very quiet with no people. Learning to cut them up. (The bison not people). People are cutting down trees to clear space around portal, but easy to stay away from them. Simple way to live. Nice but miss toilets. (We all miss toilets) Tattletale visits, brings dog food and tools, tents. Is what I wanted for long time. Except others, my people, but they are okay and I can take a break and ride for while if they get on my case. Being around you wasn’t simple or quiet but things made more sense. Your minion with dark hair said we need to be around people but I’m around people and still feel somethings missing. Fucked up. Makes me angry. Tattletale tried explaining but whatever. Going to take puppies to your place again soon. Show the kids to them. Might help. You have plan, okay. But if your plan means you’re thinking about fighting us you should know I am getting very good at hunting and skinning things. Sucks somehow but can’t really understand why. Maybe see you at next Endbringer fight. We both stay alive. Try hard. That’s all. (Signing off – Rachel and Rachel’s excellent minion/henchperson/letter writer) - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 Rachel would also expand her operation helping to train dogs that would be spread out among the settlers of Gimel to provide various services. Gold Morning While Bitch, Biter, and Barker all participated in the events of Gold Morning, the majority of the members both Human and Canine stayed out of the fighting. Six months later, the group would be out in full force during a meeting of the leadership of the Undersiders.Teneral e.5 Post-Gold Morning Were likely part of the Undersiders anti-Teacher operations. Early-Ward People and dogs were part of the Mathers Compound Assault. Former member Biter rejoined. Post-Fallen fall Members were present at a meeting between the combined undersiders and a still unnamed hero team. Biter was still present. Members Trivia *This page focuses on the human members of the team. *Wolf packs are now found to be extended family units held together by bounds of Kith and Kin, instead of the previous model where a powerful 'Alpha' beat out all challengers into submission to their authority, as has been depicted throughout the twentieth century. Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Heroes